King Krusha K. Rool
King Krusha K. Rool, is the boxer alias of King K. Rool, and he is the final boss of Donkey Kong 64. The Five Round Fight Just as King K. Rool was escaping DK Isles in the Flying Krock, K. Lumsy happened to be freed by the Kongs. Taking notice of the escape ship of the malicious king, K. Lumsy became curious and chased after it, until he tripped over a rock and slapped the ship straight of the air into the back of DK Isles. The Kongs then found the ship and jumped in, and they found a huge boxing arena. The Kongs and the Kremlings decided to fight for DK Isles. The fight was sponsered by Rareware and Nintendo. The announcer, who happened to be a microphone, introduced the five Kongs to the Kremling audience and introduced the Kongs to K. Rool's boxer alias: King Krusha K. Rool. Donkey Kong stepped up for the first round. When the round began, K. Rool Simian Slammed the ground with his butt. However, Donkey Kong jumped into Baboon Blast barrels and threw himself at K. Rool when he was not punching and was saying "Thank you". After three more times, K. Rool was knocked out. Diddy Kong then stepped for Round Two. K. Rool, in this round, used his boxing gloves like boomerangs as an attack. Diddy jumped into the RocketBarrel Blast barrel and made the lights come down on the king using his Peanut Popguns mid-air. After three more lights came down, K. Rool was knocked out again. Lanky Kong decided to take advantage of the light fixture on K. Rool for Round Three. He used his elastic arms to punch the number buttons and grab the barrel that came up. Lanky threw it, and then when K. Rool lined up with the banana peel, Lanky utilized his Trembone Tremor. K. Rool followed the sound and slipped on the banana peel. After the next four slips over the banana peel, K. Rool fell. Before Round Four, some of the Kritters were attempting to get the big light off his head. Tiny Kong stepped up, and K. Rool again used his Simian Slam move. After a while, the reptilian king grabbed his butt and groaned in pain. Tiny jumped into the Mini Monkey Barrel and ran into the noticeable hole in his left shoe. Using her Feather Bow, Tiny shot K. Rool's toes until they turned red. When she shot all four toes, K. Rool collapsed. In the final round with Chunky Kong, K. Rool used the ropes of the ring as a slingshot and turned invisible. Chunky Simian Slammed a switch in the middle of the ring the made Gorilla Gone pads appear. Chunky then used the pad to jump into a Hunky Chunky barrel, and Primate Punched the king of the Kremlings. Chunky repeated this process four more times, and delievered the seemingly final blow. Even then, K. Rool still got back up. It was only when Candy and Funky showed up that K. Rool was defeated. Candy distracted the king with her good looks, while Funky got a shoe gun and literally kicked K. Rool out of his escape ship. He then landed in K. Lumsy's prison, where in retaliation for locking him up, the giant Kritter beat K. Rool senseless and threw him back onto the Machanical Island. See also King K. Rool Kaptain K. Rool Baron K. Roolenstein King Krusha K. Rool King Kut Out Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country